greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Heaven Can Wait
Heaven Can Wait is the twelfth episode of the fourth season and the 66th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary Addison plans Bizzy and Susan's wedding while trying to keep her distance from the overly flirtatious Dr. Rodriguez. Sam is concerned about the care his longtime patient is receiving, and Sheldon refers Charlotte to his mentor and friend for psychiatric help. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP4x12AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP4x12PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP4x12NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP4x12CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP4x12CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP4x12SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP4x12AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd PP4x12SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP4x12BizzyForbesMontgomery.png|Bizzy Forbes PP4x12SusanGrant.png|Susan Grant PP4x12Abe.png|Abe Nussbaum PP4x12EricRodriguez.png|Eric Rodriguez PP4x12LarryCannon.png|Larry Cannon PP4x12Lisa.png|Lisa Nussbaum PP4x12SimoneParker.png|Simone Parker PP4x12Officer1.png|Officer #1 PP4x12Officers.png|Officer #1, Larry Cannon, and Officer #2 Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner (credit only) Guest Stars *JoBeth Williams as Bizzy Forbes *Ann Cusack as Susan Grant *Paul Dooley as Abe Nussbaum *Cristián de la Fuente as Dr. Eric Rodriguez *Obba Babatundé as Dr. Larry Cannon *Amy Farrington as Lisa Nussbaum Co-Starring *Abby Miller as Simone Parker *Kevin Foster as Officer #1 *Will Leong as Officer #2 Medical Notes Abe Nussbaum *'Diagnosis:' **Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease *'Doctors:' **Sam Bennett (internist) *'Treatment:' **In-home care **Inhaler Abe had a serious cough. Sam made a house call, but Abe refused to come in to the office to get tests run. He later did come in and was diagnosed with COPD. He had in-home care, but she was stealing money from him. His daughter later convinced him to move in with her. Charlotte King *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Larry Cannon (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Talk therapy Charlotte went to see a therapist about being raped and not being able to have sex with Cooper. When Charlotte expressed that it was ridiculous, her therapist agreed and prescribed mood stabilizers, anti-depressants, and tranquilizers. She was shocked and complained to Sheldon, who had recommended him, who said that narrative talk therapy was the basis of his practice. Susan Grant *'Diagnosis:' **Stage IV ovarian cancer *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Eric Rodriguez (oncologist) *'Treatment:' Susan was in the hospital recovering from her treatment. She was later discharged, but she knew the cancer was back. She had signed a DNR and hid it from everyone. She later collapsed at her wedding. Larry Cannon *'Diagnosis:' **Psychotic break *'Doctors:' **Sheldon Wallace (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' Larry was abusing pills. Sheldon called the police and brought them to Larry's place to arrest him, saying he'd had a psychotic break. Music "Your Easy Lovin' Ain't Pleasin' Nothin'" - Mayer Hawthorne "Heading for the Hills" - Billy Harvey "Piano Concerto No. 21 Elvira Madigan" - Mozart "Shake It" - Metro Station "God Only Knows" - Dale Dale Earnhardt Jr. Jr. Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 7.05 million viewers. *This episode was aired a week later than scheduled, because ABC decided to broadcast the'' Off the Map'' pilot again in Private Practice's timeslot. Gallery Episode Stills PP4x12-1.jpg PP4x12-2.jpg PP4x12-3.jpg PP4x12-4.jpg PP4x12-5.jpg PP4x12-6.jpg PP4x12-7.jpg PP4x12-8.jpg PP4x12-9.jpg PP4x12-10.jpg PP4x12-11.jpg PP4x12-12.jpg PP4x12-13.jpg PP4x12-14.jpg PP4x12-15.jpg PP4x12-16.jpg PP4x12-17.jpg PP4x12-18.jpg PP4x12-19.jpg PP4x12-20.jpg PP4x12-21.jpg PP4x12-22.jpg PP4x12-23.jpg PP4x12-24.jpg PP4x12-25.jpg PP4x12-26.jpg PP4x12-27.jpg PP4x12-28.jpg PP4x12-29.jpg PP4x12-30.jpg PP4x12-31.jpg PP4x12-32.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP S4 Episodes Category:PP Episodes